The present invention relates to a document with counterfeit- and forgery-preventing means particularly for valued papers and the like.
It is known that one problem currently strongly felt relates to the prevention of counterfeiting of documents such as valued papers, checks, currency bills, and the like, and to their forgery, as typically occurs with checks.
Various methods that attempt to make it increasingly difficult to counterfeit a document have already been devised, such as, for example, the application of graphic markings on the front of a document and the application on the back of the document of additional graphic markings which are visible in reflected light.
The particularity resides in the fact that if the document is viewed against the light, a complementary relationship is produced between the graphic markings applied to the two sides of the document, so that the resulting image can, for example, complete a design or can in any case have a configuration that is different from the configuration of the individual sides.
Various systems are currently known which are provided by printing on two sides split images which are combined again if they are viewed against the light.
This system, however, can now be easily reproduced with current technologies, since it is sufficient to photocopy the produced markings in perfect register, thus achieving a forgery that is able to overcome the above-mentioned forgery-preventing means.